Touch display devices are popular. Such display devices include in-cell touch display devices which integrate touch sensors into display panels. To reduce the thickness of an in-cell touch display device, common electrodes of the in-cell touch display device are used as touch driving electrodes or as touch sensing electrodes. In some designs, openings or holes may form in the touch display panel, and such openings or holes may change an area of the common electrodes around the openings or holes, resulting in inconsistent load on the common electrodes. Therefore, the brightness of the display device is uneven, which affects the display quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.